


Frantume

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Lande di Fandom, Masturbation, kind of threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Partecipa alla terza BadWrong Week di Lande di FandomQuesta è una notte nera, ed in questo non è per nulla diversa da quelle che l’hanno preceduta; solo, in fondo all’oscurità, brucia un’inesauribile lingua rossa che è necessario ostinarsi a sopportare.





	Frantume

Questa è una notte nera, ed in questo non è per nulla diversa da quelle che l’hanno preceduta; solo, in fondo all’oscurità, brucia un’inesauribile lingua rossa che è necessario ostinarsi a sopportare.  
Ling non può dormire: da quando la notte è diventata nera e la fiamma si è accesa, è impossibile raccogliersi nell’intimità dei sogni.  
_Quello_ scruta ogni cosa; _quello_ , che lo circonda e allo stesso tempo è in fondo a lui come una fiaccola in fondo al pozzo, è sempre sveglio e lo tormenta con la sua sete. Ride, si agita, chiede e contende; non c’è più un solo angolo del suo mondo che sia solo _suo_.  
Poiché è Bramosia, si è appropriato innanzi tutto di ciò che gli apparteneva; e quindi fruga, se non ha niente di meglio da fare, fra i suoi pensieri. Così, frugando e digrignandosi, trascorrono le loro notti. A volte, Ling scivola in uno strozzatoio che ricorda solo molto lontanamente il sonno di cui poteva godere prima che Greed entrasse dentro di lui (e intorno a lui); il riposo che può ricavarne basta appena al suo corpo ma certamente non è sufficiente alla sua mente. Inoltre, anche in quei brevi momenti di oblio, gli sembra sempre di sentire da qualche parte- come suoni traghettati dalla roccia fra le gallerie di una profonda miniera- un remoto grattare.  
Questa notte che è nera ha portato un sogno: da quando Greed è con lui, questo è a dire il vero il primo che riesce a portare a termine senza che il suo ospite lo scuota con i suoi commenti.  
In effetti, si risveglia quasi naturalmente e si scopre sudato: il corpo è rigido e la pelle brucia. In fondo e intorno, basta grattare: il silenzio, per la prima volta da settimane, è insieme una riscoperta e un soffocante terrore.  
Si osserva- questa deve essere anche la prima volta che è lui a spiare Greed e non il contrario; nell’oscurità della stanza e della storia (della sua storia) tende l’orecchio alla loro unione.  
Ritrovare il Nemico è un inaspettato sollievo: se c’è un luogo, nell’anima, in cui si possa stare seduti come in mezzo a una stanza piena di cose sparse, Greed deve trovarsi là.  
Lo avverte nitidamente, e gli sembra, se così si può dire, che trattenga il respiro, che sia teso nella contemplazione di qualche straordinaria immagine galleggiante sopra di lui.  
Certo, si tratta di una novità per entrambi: Greed non ha mai visto i suoi sogni, lui non ha mai esperito la vita di un sogno di cui lui, Ling, non fosse l’unico e il solo spettatore.  
È una forma di violazione che non si può esprimere e, alo stesso tempo, mentre lacera l’intimità, cuce fra il sognatore e l’osservante un tipo di legame incredibilmente simile a qualche distorto genere di complicità.  
Ling lascia cadere la testa madida sul cuscino. Che se ne stia pure a spiare; non si aspettava niente di meno.  
Non c’è una declinazione del suo essere in cui Greed non sia intimamente, necessariamente osceno; e la cosa assolutamente nuova e spaventosa è che, in un certo qual modo, lui lo invidia per quella sua sicurezza, per la sua libertà.  
Si infila le mani nei pantaloni; mentre _quello_ è distratto, lui che si è trattenuto per tutte queste settimane provvederà finalmente ai suoi bisogni.  
_Cosa stai facendo?_  
_**Mi tocco**_.  
_Lo sento; hai le palle dure come la pietra!_  
_**Oh, ti prego…**_  
La mano gli scivola lungo il fianco e dentro le braghe; di questo passo, gli si smonterà tutto.  
_Non avrai intenzione di pensarci da solo, vero?_  
_**È precisamente quello che stavo per fare. Potresti tenerti fuori da queste cose, Greed?**_  
_Non posso tenermi fuori dai tuoi sogni. Dannazione, ho il cazzo che mi va a fuoco._  
_**Greed, è il** **mio** **cazzo.**_  
Sente che Lui gli si agita dentro, intorno; l’attrito delle anime è fastidioso come sfiorare le squame di un serpente.  
_Lascia che ti spieghi una cosa: anche i sogni sono i tuoi, ma da quaggiù è come essere a teatro, non mi perdo nemmeno un dettaglio. Tuttavia, in considerazione della nostra particolare coabitazione, è anche un po’ il mio ca…_  
Ling si solleva sbuffando. La stanza è così buia che, per un attimo, potrebbe dubitare della propria vista. Getta le gambe oltre il materasso e stringe le dita dei piedi sul pavimento: è freddo, e gli concede un momentaneo sollievo dalla sensazione di frustrante calore che invade ogni fibra del suo corpo dalla cintola in giù.  
A tastoni, e non senza rovesciare il bicchiere (deve averlo dimenticato sul comodino), riesce ad accendere il lume. Una luce più tetra del buio lo opprime con il suo rossore e allo stesso tempo ferisce i suoi occhi disabituati. Il bicchiere, cadendo, è esploso; una scheggia di vetro lo ha leggermente ferito al calcagno e ora il taglio brucia come un graffio di gatto. Tra le sconnessure del piancito, l’acqua scorre in rigagnoli frastagliati dai frantumi.  
\- Altezza!  
La voce è attutita dalla porta di legno scuro che sbarra la stanza; oltre al battente, inciso in più punti come per opera di qualche matto che abbia tentato di crivellarla con un coltellino, nella stanza non c’è altro passaggio verso l’esterno oltre a una piccola finestra di fronte al letto, completamente sprangata.  
La pareti sono di vecchia muratura, i serramenti di ferro: la notte è ingabbiata al di fuori, dove il suo splendore non può turbarlo. Come potrebbe non paragonarne il chiarore con l’assenza di luce e di colore dentro e intorno a lui?  
\- Altezza! Ho sentito un rumore; va tutto bene?  
\- Ah….  
Subito dopo aver aperto bocca, Ling se la copre con le mani. Quel che è uscito è più simile ad un lamento di rabbia e di dolore.  
_E di bisogno_.  
_**Stai zitto**_.  
_Io non ho parlato. Ma il tuo sogno…_  
_**Sta’ zitto, maiale.**_  
_Da quel che ho visto, anche tu non te la cavi male. Non è vero?_  
Ci sono due Lan Fan, adesso. Una è là fuori dalla porta, reclinata contro lo stipite, il volto nascosto da una maschera, la mano pronta sul fodero e la voce fredda di chi è in apprensione ma non vuol darlo a vedere. L’altra è una permanenza, un’immagine non ritratta e non ritirata, che cola ancora lungo la sua coscienza e dentro il suo sangue- nuda, umida, stesa sul letto, le gambe bianchissime…  
_Perché non le apri? La porta, intendo._  
_**Perché non mi fido di quello che potresti farle.**_  
_Oh, capisco. Adesso sono un mostro disgustoso; e io che credevo avessimo iniziato a capirci._  
_**Io non voglio; e sono sicuro che neppure lei lo vuole**_ _._  
_Facciamo una scommessa?_  
  
\- Altezza! La prego di rispondermi, o sarò costretta ad entrare.  
  
_**Non ti è sufficiente tormentarmi notte e giorno?**_  
_Ti rammento che sei stato tu ad accettarmi; anzi, da quello che ricordo ne eri piuttosto soddisfatto. Anche questa volta, nel mio stile, ti propongo una libera scelta- o meglio, di più, una promessa._  
_Se farai come ti dico e le cose non prenderanno la piega che penso io, ti lascerò in pace._  
_Su questo punto, voglio dire. Su Lan Fan._  
_**Se mi prometti una cosa del genere, sono tentato di accettare.**_  
_Bravo! Lo vedi come ci intendiamo? Ora falla entrare; ti do la mia parola che non farò nulla di avventato. Voglio solo parlarle un po’._  
_**A che scopo?**_  
_C’è qualcosa che vorrei dimostrarti. Ma naturalmente sei padrone di rifiutarti; il che proverebbe indirettamente il mio punto, ma se ti fa sentire più tranquillo…_  
_**Al diavolo tu e il tuo punto. Se prometti di darmi tregua, sarei uno sciocco a rifiutare. Ma vedi di non rimangiarti la parola**_ _._  
Il Nemico tace; è un silenzio che si gonfia dentro e intorno, e vibra sopra di lui come una risata.  
Rotolando dall’altro lato del materasso, quello che dà sulla porta, Ling si alza. Deve stare attento a non pestare le scaglie di bicchiere che sono scivolate sotto il letto e quasi fino alla porta.  
Alzarsi ed aprirle non è prudente, senza indossare le scarpe.  
_Questa è una buona scusa, non pensi?_  
\- Lan Fan, va tutto bene; ho solo rovesciato un bicchiere. Posso chiederti di entrare un momento?.  
Oltre il legno, sente il frusciare della stoffa attorno al corpo di lei; è il suono dei suoi muscoli improvvisamente rilasciati dalla tensione.  
La chiave gira nella toppa- una mezza mandata, all’esterno, la porta non ha maniglie che ne consentano l’apertura.  
La soglia si schiude simile ad un ventaglio: nella scollatura di luce, che esplode in quell’unico filamento, subito sorge e si alza una maschera bianca.  
Il corpo di Lan Fan scivola dentro la stanza e si richiude subito il battente alle spalle; la maschera tramonta lungo i suoi capelli neri, rotola giù per le spalle e vi rimane sospesa come deve fare la luna, quando tramonta al di sotto della terra e per molte ore è invisibile agli uomini.  
Ling prova immediatamente vergogna: la ragazza non è qui che da pochi secondi ed già leggermente imperlata di sudore. Qui dentro deve fare molto caldo; l’aria deve essere greve e viziata, e forse lei riesce a sentire il suo odore, quell’odore particolare che il suo corpo sprigiona quando è eccitato.  
Si schermisce, raccogliendo le mani in grembo, ma qualcosa gli si avvinghia alla lingua risalendo da dentro e da intorno e prima che possa fermarsi Greed parla attraverso le sue labbra.  
\- Sono stato proprio sbadato; mi è caduto il bicchiere. Perdonami se ti disturbo per una cosa del genere, ma ho bisogno che tu mi allunghi quei sandali.  
Lan Fan lo osserva per un attimo: un’ombra di sospetto corre attraverso i suoi occhi.  
_**Forse sa che non sono io a parlare**_.  
_Sta’ calmo. Ho tutto perfettamente sotto controllo._  
La ragazza muove qualche passo e si piega a raccogliere i sandali; cammina verso il letto e li depone davanti a lui, davanti a _loro_.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto chiudere la porta a chiave, Altezza. Lo ha dimenticato anche questa notte.  
Lo guarda; questa volta sembra perfettamente a suo agio in sua presenza.   
\- Ero molto stanco. Ti ringrazio. Non so davvero come potrei resistere a tutto questo senza di te al mio fianco.  
_**Ma cosa stai dicendo?**_  
Una fitta al cuore; è una fitta al cuore, per Ling, vedere l’espressione che si disegna sul viso di Lan Fan. Che Greed- che _quello_ \- sia riuscito a strapparle l’altra maschera, almeno per una volta, che _quello_ sia riuscito a spogliarla della sua apparente freddezza, mentre lui…  
_E non è la sola cosa di cui ho intenzione di spogliarla_.  
_**Non erano questi i patti**_ _._  
_Credi a me; tutto questo rientra ancora perfettamente nel patto_.   
\- Non c’è davvero bisogno di parlare così, Altezza.  
\- Permettimi…- _quello_ allunga una mano di Ling e sfiora il polso di Lan Fan. È un gesto innocente, fra di loro, non è la prima volta che si toccano- in fondo sono quasi cresciuti insieme. Infatti, per Lan Fan non c’è nulla di strano- forse un lieve turbamento, una leggera commozione, perché da tanti giorni non si trovavano più così vicini e in tale confidenza. Ma per lei, certo, è un contatto completamente puro.  
L’idea che per Greed non sia così- anzi, la certezza, perché si sente circondare e soffocare nel suo desiderio, acido e violaceo- è una violazione che non è possibile esprimere (di nuovo); non può che assistere alla violenza di sé e, Lan Fan ignara, di lei. Il fluido corruttore attraversa il suo corpo (stavolta è lui l’estraneo, Greed invece sembra nel pieno possesso della sua carne, come un re legittimamente intronato): solo prendendole la mano l’ha già macchiata, e la cosa più straziante è che lei non se ne accorge neppure.  
\- Non te ne andare. Stanotte _quello_ sembra addormentato.  
_**Sei un maledetto bastardo**_.  
_Ho detto che ti avrei dimostrato qualcosa; non ho detto che lo avrei fatto giocando pulito. Comunque, non fa nessuna differenza. Le diresti così, se potessi_.  
Lan Fan si ferma con un sospiro.  
\- Forse vuoi aprire la finestra? Fa caldo, vero? Me ne rendo conto solo ora. Siediti, te ne prego.  
Greed muove il corpo di Ling verso gli scuri, li spalanca.  
_Ah, non è meravigliosa quest’aria notturna? E che stupendo profumo selvatico che viene dal bosco!_ Mentre lei non lo vede, Greed stende le labbra in un ghigno lupino e inspira a pieni polmoni; dentro e infondo a lui, Ling rabbrividisce.  
Quando si voltano, nello stesso corpo, la luce della luna impigliata all’angolo estremo del fornice prorompe la sua lucida lattescenza sul viso di Lan Fan, seduta sul materasso.  
  
_**È bellissima.**_  
_È vulnerabile._  
  
Controluce, lui deve apparirle come una sagoma che conchiude il buio. Greed alza la mano e scioglie il laccio con cui Ling trattiene il codino, scompigliandoselo sulle spalle proprio come qualcuno che abbia molto caldo e non desideri se non godere della sensazione del vento fra i capelli.  
La bocca di Lan Fan si dischiude: nell’intervallo fra labbro e denti, il riverbero lunare svela una sottile rima rosata che brilla di saliva come una striscia di battigia inumidita dal mare.  
Greed è percorso da uno spasmo; Ling trattiene il respiro.  
\- Ritrovarti, anche solo per un attimo…- mormora la sua stessa voce.  
_Non è_ _proprio_ _quello che vorresti dirle adesso_?  
\- Siete proprio voi, Altezza?  
La voce di Lan Fan trema come l’erba sotto il vento. Strano, come l’illusione dell’intimità da qualcosa che è _dentro e in fondo_ a lui sembri darle adesso un’audacia che l’intimità da qualcosa che era _fuori e intorno_ a loro non l’aveva mai spinta a mostrare.  
_È la minaccia del mio ritorno che la spinge alla disperazione. Fidati di me; so riconoscere il bisogno, quando lo vedo_.  
_**Quindi, non è a causa mia che mi guarda così; è a causa tua**_.  
_È gelosia, questa cosa che sento_?  
S _ **ì. E spero che ti faccia male quanto ne fa a me**_.  
_Oh, al contrario. Direi che è quasi una promessa di piacere_.  
Non l’ha mai odiato così tanto come ora, ma Greed se ne infischia, naturalmente.  
\- Per ora sì, a quanto sembra. Anche se non so quanto tempo mi rimane prima di…  
Lan Fan scatta in piedi e in un attimo la sua bocca è una cosa sola con la _loro_.  
_**Dio mio, no**_ \- pensa, in fondo al suo pozzo di impotenza, mentre le mani di lei scorrono come sorgenti lungo le sue spalle, verso la schiena, i fianchi…  
Greed è implacabile: la sua bramosia è un sangue lavico, giallo, che esplode nelle sue vene riducendo in cenere quello rosso, quello umano, e sottraendo alla sua anima gli ultimi legami faticosamente trattenuti, dolorosamente rammendati con il _suo_ corpo.  
Ling viene violentemente espulso e, a un tempo, inghiottito: fuori, Lan Fan scioglie la sua volontà con quei suoi piccoli baci umidi e salati, dentro Greed è da ogni parte, _dentro e intorno_ , a un grado che inizia ad essere tanto furibondamente privato da farlo vibrare di uno strano, colpevole piacere.  
\- Lan Fan…- tenta di mormorare oltre, al di là di Greed, ma subito quello lo strangola, lo sommerge, e lui non può che osservare muto e catturato la luce quasi divina che illumina il desiderio di lei in fondo ai suoi occhi.   
La ragazza si abbassa, premendoglisi addosso- Greed lo investe e lo getta contro il _loro_ corpo, perché senta precisamente ogni millimetro del calore di lei- e lo guarda da sotto in su, ridotta sulle ginocchia, ancora avvolta dall’armatura, _un obbediente soldato sempre più vicino alla fonte della sua lealtà_ _ **(ma come ti vengono in mente certe…).**_  
Sotto la _loro_ pelle, Greed sogghigna; lei ha già afferrato la cimosa delle braghe e la allenta infilandovi quelle dita sottili, coralline, che devono essere così fresche e leggermente callose per l’esercizio con la spada, _ed è precisamente il tipo di mano che ho sempre desiderato intorno al mio…_  
Ling sussulta, mentre Lan Fan lascia guizzare la lingua fra le labbra e accompagna il suo, il _loro_ membro fuori dai pantaloni, ma sopra la cintura, in modo che stringa leggermente i testicoli e il tepore e la morbidezza della stoffa sfreghino contro la pelle del fusto, là dov’è più tenera.  
La luna brilla oscenamente sopra di lui e sul _loro_ glande inumidito- mentre Greed si lecca le labbra e anche lei, Lan Fan, lo fa, come per una sorta di diabolica ed inspiegabile intesa, proprio prima di abbracciare con la bocca la _loro_ erezione.  
_Fatti indietro_ \- _quello_ lo sballotta in fondo, nel buio, si fa avanti e afferra i capelli di lei; il rumore sorpreso di Lan Fan, lo scivolare improvviso della carne nel calore e nella dolcezza tolgono forze e respiro a Ling, che non può se non dissolversi per un istante in una dolorosa identità.  
\- Perdonami…  
_**Perdonami, perché sto godendo così tanto**_.  
  
L’esultanza di Greed, il piacere, lo sguardo di Lan Fan sotto e intorno a lui, l’intimità che improvvisamente prorompe legando in solo guizzo rosso lui, il Nemico, la donna che ama…  
Tutto è _troppo_ e al contempo è _**troppo poco**_ , e i suoi fianchi (che per un attimo sono suoi e loro) si muovono e si muovono e si muovono ancora, la sua testa è uno sciacquare di fiamme e di saliva e del suo rumore, rumore d’acqua intorno e dentro e insieme a loro- _loro_ , e lei.  
_**Sto per venire**_.  
_Non ancora. Non è ancora abbastanza_.  
Greed si china su di lei e, attraverso le sue mani, Ling sente le scaglie di metallo dell’armatura, la stoffa ruvida che lo separa dal contatto meraviglioso nascostovi al di sotto.  
_**Afferrala, Greed. Afferala per me**_.  
_Ce l’ho. La tengo_.  
_**Fammela sentire.**_  
_La senti, adesso?_  
_**Oh sì. Sì, ma non è…**_  
\- Non è abbastanza.  
\- Che cosa? Cosa non è abbastanza?  
La voce di lei è così fragile e fresca: li guarda senza saper distinguere fra di loro, forse ancora illusa e per questo ingannata. Non è una forma di violazione che è necessario impedirle di subire?  
_Questa distinzione non esiste, Ling. Lei non la vede perché, semplicemente, non c’è._  
Ling (o Greed? È spaventoso, il collimare del loro desiderio, e allo stesso tempo si sente così bene, così integro, così _svelato_ ) la rilascia sul letto; i loro piedi schiacciano le papille di vetro che schizzano con un tintinnio cristallino in tutte le direzioni.  
Gemendo dal bisogno, lei scalcia sotto Ling per liberarsi dei vestiti più in fretta di quanto non facciano le mani di lui- le _loro_ mani. Stracci scuri volano in ogni direzione, sopra il lume, trascinandolo a terra in un fracasso di metallo e nel secco ronzio della lampadina che palpita per qualche secondo prima di spegnersi, il filamento elettrico spezzato dal colpo ricevuto nella caduta.  
Greed (ora si avvicendano come onde, uno dietro l’altro, ed è doloroso, ma anche potente) le afferra le ginocchia e la inclina verso la finestra, in modo che il chiarore della notte coli sui suoi fianchi dal prodigioso candore e illumini le cosce mentre lui- _loro_ \- le dischiudono con le dita e con la lingua.  
_Lo senti, questo profumo_?  
Senza rispondere, Ling si tuffa verso di lei; l’avidità- un’avidità che è troppo onesto per addebitare all’ _altro_ , ma che è interamente, disperatamente sua, e che sente il bisogno di rivendicare- lo avvolge come improvvisamente fa la carne di lei, così morbida, così candida… _proprio come l’avevi sognata_.  
_**Ancora, ancora di più**_.  
Pensarlo e abbrancarle le caviglie per sollevarle le gambe, schiacciandogliele contro il ventre, è una cosa sola.   
_**Voglio tutto**_ , pensa, e mentre la guarda- quella linea rosea che manda tenui bagliori fra il guizzare dei muscoli- si contrae su Lan Fan e affonda nella sua polpa senza risparmiarle il contatto con i denti.  
Lan Fan geme di dolore, la voce che gronda sorpresa, sofferenza, e la colpa di provare _nonostante tutto_ piacere.  
\- Aspettate!  
Con uno sforzo di volontà che gli duole come una lacerazione, Ling riesce a imporsi sopra Greed, preso alla sprovvista dalle parole della giovane.  
Ora sono protesi sopra Lan Fan, i capelli di lei confusamente sparsi sulle coperte, le sue guance rosse, il seno che oscilla diafano e sudato, coperto di chiazze come un prato disseminato di minuscole altee.  
\- Aspettate- ansima, torcendosi sotto di loro per risollevarsi sui gomiti.  
\- Che cosa c’è?  
Questa volta, Ling non riesce a trattenere Greed. La voce che esce dalle sue labbra è insofferente, e a Lan Fan il cambiamento non può certamente sfuggire.  
Infatti tenta di rinculare, di sottrarsi; il viso, da rosso, le si è fatto improvvisamente pallido.  
\- Voi non siete più _lui_.  
Il silenzio che si spezza sopra di loro è freddo come il respiro dei morti.  
Greed sogghigna.  
\- Forse no; ma posso assicurati che il tuo principe è qui dentro, e gli stava piacendo molto, prima che tu ti interrompessi.  
Sotto le loro mani- Ling avverte nuovamente la separazione fra sé e il suo Nemico: un dolore di qualità e natura interamente nuove- Lan Fan tenta di divincolarsi; così calda e sudata, la sua forza e il suo turbamento imprimono ai suoi movimenti la purezza di una carpa che si agiti sotto la desolante trasparenza di uno stagno.  
Greed si stende su di lei, allungandosi fra le sue cosce, così da impedirle di sciogliersi dalla sua stretta. Esiliato al fondo dei suoi stessi occhi, Ling coglie il riflesso del proprio viso nelle pupille di Lan Fan e ciò che vede lo spaventa. Più che a un uomo, ora somiglia ad un predatore.  
Sotto il peso del ragazzo, Lan Fan è compressa sul materasso e, nel movimento, l’inguine ruota leggermente verso di lui in un involontario gesto offertorio: Greed e Ling emettono insieme un solo sibilo di piacere, di urgenza.  
\- Non sei mai stato _lui_ , vero?  
Nella penombra, gli occhi di Lan Fan si allagano di delusione; Ling non è neppure in grado di dire se stia per piangere, e se sia un pianto di rabbia o di dolore. Sente il bisogno di avvicinare le dita agli zigomi di lei, così delicatamente disegnati contro l’oscura massa della capigliatura da sembrare un’opera di perfetta calligrafia. Greed gli lascia libero il campo, finalmente, ma è come se gli consentisse solo di muovere quel braccio e quella mano, non altro. Per cui, quando le sue dita finalmente accarezzano il viso di Lan Fan, in tutta la loro innervatura c’è Ling, Ling è incarnato solo e unicamente in quel tratto di pelle, tendini e vene ed articolazioni. Il suo amore, la sua predilezione, la sua solitaria tenerezza possono abitare ed esprimersi solo e unicamente attraverso quel tratto di pelle; e per comunicare sé stesso a lei, all’improvviso, si rende conto di quanto una mano ed un braccio possano insperatamente rivelarsi _**abbastanza**_.  
\- Mi dispiace, bambina; non c’è un solo modo in cui lui possa esistere senza di me, e io senza di lui- dice Greed, piegando la voce di Ling in un suono in qualche misura più rauco e sgraziato. Lan Fan rabbrividisce di ribrezzo nel sentirlo: di certo, nel suo cuore non può fare a meno di confrontarlo alla voce di Ling _prima di Greed_.  
Guarda Greed con odio, con repellenza, e poi getta la testa all’indietro e fissa lo sguardo al soffitto come se la vista del _loro_ corpo le fosse improvvisamente diventata insostenibile.  
Ling, invece, non smette di accarezzarla; le porta via le lacrime, le accompagna nella loro lenta discesa lungo la guancia, le disperde dolcemente fra i capelli di lei. Infine le porta alle labbra di Greed, che le lecca con la sua consueta avidità; ma il gesto, prima di raggiungere la bocca, è lento e compassionevole e così, dopo un po’, Lan Fan smette di piangere e sembra calmarsi.  
\- Dimmi la verità, mostro- ora la ragazza ha rialzato la testa e lo fissa- lui davvero è ancora lì dentro?  
Disperato di farsi sentire da lei, Ling allunga la mano e le sfiora le labbra. Forse l’espressione sulla faccia di Greed lascia trasparire un quanto di quella disperazione, perché Lan Fan ne rimane come colpita e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Poi, afferra la mano e la sposta verso la luce.  
La luna, fra poco, uscirà dalla cornice della finestra: allora saranno soli e avvolti nella sua sottrazione, che è già evidente adesso dall’obliquità con cui cadono i suoi ultimi raggi.  
Ma quel poco di luce è ancora sufficiente per illuminare il palmo levigato di Ling e, lungo le sue linee, la qualità in qualche misura acerba, innocente della sua pelle e insieme della sua natura.  
_**Mi riconoscerà?**_  
Intanto Greed si tende sopra di lei, irrequieto; il contatto con il corpo di lei lo eccita e questa (per lui inutile) pausa dal piacere si sta ormai protraendo in tortura.  
Spinge con i fianchi, stringe i glutei e contrae i muscoli del ventre a contatto con la traccia marina che Lan Fan, senza volere, imprime su di lui.  
\- Se starai buona, bambina, ti farò sentire il tuo principe- le sussurra all’orecchio, sfiorandole la piccola conca con la punta dei canini e con la lingua.  
La ragazza rabbrividisce ancora ma, questa volta, la soddisfazione dell’ _altro_ raggiunge Ling alla periferia del braccio in cui si trova concentrato.  
_**Greed, cosa succede?**_  
_È bagnata come il mare. Vuoi sentirla?_  
Ling si sente trascinare verso il basso: fra le dita gli scorrono la pelle fresca e la compatta muscolatura di Lan Fan, giù, fino all’inguine e poi, improvvisamente, dentro di lei.  
La ragazza si contrae sotto di _loro_ \- sotto Greed, che sembra appassionato del suo orecchio e del suo collo e non si stanca di tormentarli- e per un attimo sembra opporsi alla penetrazione, spingendo con i dorsi delle mani contro le loro spalle; poi, Ling è avvolto da un languore acqueo, vincolato improvvisamente in un turbine di carne come dentro una valva di velluto.  
Da laggiù, con lei dentro e intorno a lui, la sente tremare.  
_**Che cosa le stai facendo, bastardo?**_  
_La sto facendo godere_.  
_**Sta piangendo**_.  
_Tu credi?_  
Momentaneamente risucchiato all’interno del suo corpo, ma fuori da lei, Ling arriva come per forza di ondate ad abbattersi per un attimo sull’orlo dei _loro_ occhi.  
_Guarda._  
Il viso di Lan Fan, reclinato verso l’impronta della luna ormai invisibile, è corrucciato; non appena la coscienza del principe arriva a incresparsi sullo sguardo di Greed, la ragazza si volta per un attimo verso di loro- un fiore sgualcito dalla violenza della voluttà.  
_**Fonditi con me, ti prego. Voglio sentire**_ \- fa appena in tempo a pensare, prima che Greed lo frantumi dentro di sé mentre si avventa con la bocca su quella di Lan Fan, e con i fianchi dentro di lei.  
Insieme, tutti e tre, ora non sono che uno riverberante impasto di frammenti di desiderio, esplosi come cristalli dentro e intorno alla furia dei loro movimenti, del loro sangue.  
  
_Non è mille volte meglio questo del tuo stupido sogno?_ _Il mondo è nostro, ragazzino: devi solo imparare a prendertelo_.  
  
   
***** FINE*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
 

 

 


End file.
